


Entertainment Priorities

by CatrinaSL



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Boredom, Engineer Tony Stark, Entertainment, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, SHIP DARCY LEWIS WITH ALL THE THINGS, Safehouses, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-22
Updated: 2018-01-22
Packaged: 2019-03-08 06:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13452759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatrinaSL/pseuds/CatrinaSL
Summary: Tony takes apart Darcy's only source of entertainment. It's only fair he entertains her instead.





	Entertainment Priorities

"Excuse me, what the hell do you think you're doing?"

Tony had the gall to look up at her innocently even though he was elbow deep in what until 5 minutes ago had been her laptop.

"Saving the world?" he attempted.

"With _my_ laptop. The _only_ thing I brought to stave off boredom. The only thing that makes me _any_ kind of useful."

"Darcy, don't—" Tony began, but she interrupted.

"No! Remember what happened last time we all had to go to a super secret safe house hideaway? And my Kindle ran out of batteries? And I started humming? And Bruce Hulked out?"

Tony made a face. He did remember. So did Veronica.

"Okay, I guess I'm sorry. But I can use your laptop to—"

"To show me how quickly you can put electronics back together?" Darcy asked. "Because I've got a backlog of Jane's notes calling my name, and you've got that track record of not being tased by Darcy to maintain."

Tony sighed. "Thor got in touch," he told her. "If I can get a couple of satellites aligned, he and Cap will be able to find the bad guys and we'll be able to go home. I'm sorry, Darcy, but... the safety of the team is more important than your entertainment."

Darcy pressed her lips together and nodded. "Fine," she said. "I'll just be over here." She flopped down on a nearby uncomfortable sofa and didn't add, "Being superfluous and useless."

Half an hour later when Tony stood, Darcy hadn't even realized she'd been humming.

"Done," he announced.

"Great, so I can have my laptop back?" Darcy asked.

"Oh. Uh, no. It's... calibrating. I've gotta check up on it in three hours. I thought we could... play some cards, or... twenty questions?" Tony offered.

Darcy smirked. "Tony," she said, "are you offering to  _ entertain _ me?"

Tony raised his eyebrows. "Well, I...  _ could _ ."

"Because I was thinking..." Darcy continued, "what's the second best thing to transcribing Jane's notes?"

He thought she knew where she was leading him, but since it had only happened once before and they'd both decided it was a one-time thing... "Three hours of rock, paper, scissors?" he guessed.

Darcy replied by taking off her shirt.

"Or that," Tony agreed, appreciating her choice in bra, and appreciating it even more when she flicked the clasp and slid it off, crooking her finger and beckoning him closer.

Then something clicked in his head. "Wait, did you say 'second best'?!"

**Author's Note:**

> Tony obviously underestimates the joy that is transcribing Jane's notes.
> 
> [Reblog on tumblr](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com/post/170011108138/entertainment-priorities)
> 
> Tumblr: [catrinasl](http://catrinasl.tumblr.com)
> 
> Twitter: [@Catrina_SL](http://twitter.com/Catrina_SL)


End file.
